icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gigi1709/iFinale part 2
“You’re really moving?” the question came out from Sam’s mouth with a little insecurity. “Yes, I’m” “And you knew about this?” now the question was directed to Carly, who nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” “Because I didn’t think it was that important.” Said Freddie with certain calm. “It is not that important?! Dude, you’re moving. Of course it’s important… I mean, iCarly is ending next week, and you people didn’t tell me anything?” “Calm down, Sam. Freddie told me just before the show” Sam turned against Freddie and said “You should have told us before” “My mom gave me the big news this morning” Sam wasn’t quite sure what to do next so she just walked out of the apartment. A few seconds later Spencer arrived with scratches all over his body and asked “Is Sam all right?” “She took didn’t take the news that good apparently… What’s up with the scratches?” “You’ll never believe what happened” Monday morning arrived and of course, that meant that the trio had to go to school. Freddie and Carly were talking next to Carly’s locker, as usual, they were waiting for Sam, they hadn’t seen her the whole weekend, they tried texting and calling her, but she didn’t answer. “I never thought Sam would take it this serious” said Carly. “Neither did I” In that exact moment, Sam Puckett arrived and joined her friends. “Good morning, ladies.” “Morning” said both of them, Freddie then realized what Sam meant. “Hey, listen, sorry if I freaked out about Freddie and iCarly and you know… It’s just, I’m so accustomed to the whole web show thing. But, never mind, Fredward I think it’s nice for you to move, I’d say I’ll miss you, but I don’t like to lie.” “Sweet, as always, Puckett” It was time for the kids to go to class, so Freddie said bye to Sam and Carly. “Aren’t you coming?” asked Sam. “No. I’m not attending this school anymore, I came because of some documents and stuff. See you later.” Sam’s heart skipped a beat while listening to Freddie, but she wasn’t sure why. Both girls walked in silence and almost didn’t talk the entire day until lunch time. By that hour Sam used to be the first in the line, but not that day. That day Sam sat without any food in front of her at the table. “Ok. What’s going up with you?” “What you mean?” “Sam? Sam Puckett with no food at lunch time? Really? Come on, spell it out.” “I’m fine.” “Sam” said Carly in a ‘come on’ voice. “Ok ok. Maybe I’m still a little shocked” “Yeah, me too. I mean, I never saw this coming. I’ll miss Freddie” “I know, me too” “Really?” Sam realized what she just said and replied “Of course, who will I mess with now? It’s not that funny to mess with Gibby.” "By the way, where’s Gibby? I haven’t seen him" Maybe Carly won’t find it out now, but to answer that question let me take you to Seattle’s coast. There Spencer and Gibby were hanging out in Spencer’s boat. And by hanging out I mean they were in the middle of a bikini convention. That’s right, Spencer convinced Gibby to skip school in order to go and see some hot girls in the sea, it didn’t take much effort to convince Gibby anyway. “Dude, this is awesome.” “Shut up and watch, Gibster, shut up and watch” “We should talk to them” “Yes, but after the modeling. That way we can evaluate them better.” “They’re not persons, dude. Don’t say evaluate” said the teen in a serious voice. “Look, Gibby, One of them fell to the water” said Spencer with joy. “Oh, thank you for this Spencer” “You’re welcome, Gibby. You’re welcome” Back in Ridgeway High School. “Carly, Sam” said a girl. “Hi, Jenny” “Hey, listen. There’s this party at my place this Saturday and I wanted to know if you’re coming” “Sure, why not?” said Sam before Carly could say anything. “Okay, then. It’s at eight. See you” said Jenny before walking away. “Sam, we have to say good bye to Freddie on Saturday, besides, you’re not the ‘lets go party’ kind of girl” “Yeah, but a little distraction after Freddie’s departure won’t make any damage.” “I… I guess you’re right” In Carly’s mind there were lots of doubts. First, she didn’t know how to feel about the whole Freddie’s going thing. She was sad, of course, but was she sad because one of his best friends is going or because that person is Freddie? She couldn’t deny she had feelings for him but, she didn’t feel what is called love. Sure, she loved him, but not in the romantic way. She loved him because Freddie was there for her all the time, he was her friend, also her ex-boyfriend, but her friend first. Then, she also had this doubt about Sam. She seemed to be more than shocked, she knew her since ever and she could tell Sam was not ok with it. Carly was used to see Sam and Freddie discussing all the day, and because of this she sometimes thought that… nah… no way, it’s ridiculous to think that Sam liked him… or vice verse. But again, if she analized the situation, it was the only explanation. Why would Sam kiss someone she hates? And Why would Freddie kiss someone who constantly teased him? But, it’s impossible. Sam doesn’t like Freddie and Freddie doesn’t like Sam, it’s not in the natural order of things. Next part 3 Category:Blog posts